The instant invention relates generally to surfboard/sailboard equipment and more specifically it relates to a surfboard foot saddle.
Numerous surfboard/sailboard equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist surfers in maintaining their balance and maneuverability when riding on surfboards and sailboards. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,466 to Ellis; 4,846,744 to Love and 4,990,113 to Morrison all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.